Planning and Evaluation UMCCC Planning and Evaluation efforts include the support of a well-qualified External Advisory Board that visits the Cancer Center yearly, plus select ad hoc advisors, support for retreats for all thirteen UMCCC research programs and support for the Annual Cancer Center Symposium. The use of External Advisors, retreats and annual symposium have proven invaluable to the Cancer Center in its development of programs and shared core facilities, and to enhance intra- and interprogrammatic collaborations.